


This Dance

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Tony and reader share a tense, and emotional, dance.





	This Dance

“May I have this dance?”

You tensed instantly with the voice. “Of course.” You said politely, not wanting to cause any sort of issues.

Tony gave you a sad smile and began dancing with you. “You look beautiful tonight.”

You nodded. “Thank you, I like your tie.” You said softly, trying not to meet his eyes. You were afraid that if you did, you’d feel all those emotions all over. “Are you enjoying yourself?

“Yeah, this family knows how to party.” He joked lightly.

You smiled weakly at that. “Thank you again for the house…you really didn’t have to.”

Tony nodded. “I do. I hope I had it designed to your liking.” He mused. “It’ll give me peace of mind that you’re safe. Both of you.”

You bit your lip. “I didn’t think you cared.” You said softly, staring at his chest.

“I love you, and I know I haven’t acted like it. I heard you were pregnant and got hit with every worst case scenario.” He explained. “I panicked.”

Hearing him say that he loved you had you feeling everything all over again. “You don’t leave someone like that.” You swallowed thickly. “You don’t have to panic anymore Tony. You got your out.”

He let out a sigh. “I didn’t want ‘an out’, and I know I’m an asshole for walking out like that. I’m trying to make it up to you. I’m holding a press conference in three days to make sure there are no cruel headlines about you. I’m trying to at least be a halfway decent friend. Even if I failed as your boyfriend.”

You nodded. “I’m thankful you’re trying. I am. Just know I’m beyond hurt.” You finally looked up at him and felt your heart clench.

Tony nodded. “I know.” He kissed your forehead gently. “I’ll leave you to your celebrations. Will you be back soon? I’d like you to see the blueprints for your new home.”

“We’ll be back tomorrow.” Before he let you go, you leaned up and kissed his cheek, letting your lips linger a moment. “Thank you again.”

“Anything you need. You let me know.” He told you before handing you over to Odin.

You smiled up at the mighty God. “I’m not much of a good dancer.” You admitted, feeling slightly shy.

He chuckled lightly. “I’ll just enjoy getting the time with you.” He teased back. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am. I’m not used to anything like this.” You giggled, looking around.

He grinned. “That is good then. We are a family who loves celebrations. Are you happy you are with child?”

“It’s still sinking in, really.” You told him honestly. “It was quite the shock.”

He chuckled. “Understandable. You’ll be a fit mother for said child I’m sure.”

You smiled softly. “I hope so. I know Thor will be an excellent father.” Your eyes went to where he was dancing with his mother. You smiled as he dipped her.

“He will. But be aware he will be the less stricter parent.” He teased.

“What can you expect when you have a superhero God who has the stressful job of saving the world?” You chuckled. “Gotta have fun somewhere.”

“That is true.” He chuckled, sounding just like Thor. “I hope we have not tired you too much.” He led you to get a drink once the dance ended.

You shook your head. “Although, I am looking forward to a baggy shirt and a comfortable bed. It’s worth it, though.”

He smiled fondly at that. “I better go find my wife.” He gave you a curt nod and smiled slightly as he saw Thor walking over. He sent you a wink as the music suddenly stopped and everyone surrounded you and Thor.

You looked around at everyone, and then to Thor. “What’s going on?” You asked, slightly nervous. Your cheeks were a light pink, your fingers gripping the fabric of your dress.

“Our last dance.” He smiled, standing tall and proud. “Our last dance I hope as just your ‘boyfriend’.” Some of his relatives laughed at the Midgardian term. He smiled at them before settling on one knee.

Sucking in a breath, your eyes went wide. Somewhere in the crowd, Tony’s chest clenched, but he didn’t look away.

Thor smiled up at you. “Little one, I cannot say how happy I am with you because such words do not exist. I just know for certain the only thing that would make me happier is if you were my wife.” He pulled out a ring and looked up at you.

Your mouth opened and closed, words escaping you. Your eyes watered as your hand went to your mouth. As you saw the worry enter his eyes, you snapped out of it. “Y-yes.” You breathed.

He let out a huge breath and stood, hugging you tightly as the people cheered. He cupped your face and kissed you deeply, muttering a soft thank you.

Tony swallowed down the lump in his throat, clapping along the others. He saw Natasha staring at him, but he couldn’t think of a witty comment.

You smiled into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I love you, Thor.”

“And I love you little one.” He spun you around before leading you back to the table while the dance continued.

* * *

Thor carried you from the feast hall, making you laugh. You insisted that you could walk, but he insisted on carrying his ‘future bride’, and you caved.

You nuzzled in his neck once he laid you both on the bed. You smiled tiredly up at him as he went to the next room to remove his uniform. Yawning, you moved to remove your sandals, and looked forward to letting your hair down. As tired as you were, you needed a bath before you slept.

Thor came out shirtless and helped you remove your dress. He leaned down and kissed you softly. “Shall I carry you?”

Giggling, you shook your head. “I can walk, but you can carry me back out. I might just fall asleep in there.” You joked.

* * *

Tony was walking with the others, still slightly in shock. “How’re you holding up?” Nat asked, a sincere look on her face. “I’m surprised you’re still here.”

Tony shrugged, his hands in his pockets. “I deserve to be feeling everything that I am right now. There’s literally no room for me anymore.”

She let out a small sigh. “Your dance looked a bit tense.” Clint noted. “At least she didn’t slap you?” He pointed out.

Tony nodded. “True. And she accepted my gift. I have to face them tomorrow.” He sighed.

“Wow.” Bruce was actually slightly surprised about that. “Well, you knew they were coming back, right?” He asked, figuring Thor would have mentioned it most likely.

“Yeah. But tomorrow? I don’t think I’m ready. But it’s not about me.” He turned away from them as his eyes got watery.

Nat and Clint glanced at each other, but neither said anything. It was Steve that was the one to speak up. “You have your faults, Stark, but I must say this is the most selfless thing you’ve ever done.” He spoke kindly. “I’m impressed.”

Tony clenched his jaw. “If anyone else told me that I’d thank them, but coming from you?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Stark.” He muttered. “Don’t take a compliment because it’s from me. I have no idea what your issue with me lately is, but it’s getting ridiculous. I’m part of the team, too, and you can’t avoid me forever.” He snapped, stopping at his door. “Night, guys.”

“And he wonders.” Tony mumbled before following everyone back to where they’ll be transported back.

* * *

The next morning, you dressed for comfort, knowing that you’d be back in a gown far too soon for your liking. It seemed to be something Thor enjoyed seeing you in when in Asgard. “Thor? How much different is pregnancy for Asgardian women?”

He thought for a moment. “I hear they are longer than human ones. But the size should be the same.”

You stared at him. “Longer? Like, how much longer?” You remembered hearing people complain that the last month was the worst.

“How long is usual for you? 9 months yes? I believe mother said I took 10. We can go ask? Or I can ask.” He spoke softly.

“Everyone says 9, but technically, it’s ten. Don’t ask me to explain that, because it confused me when I heard it, too.” You chuckled, looking down at your stomach. “Let’s just hope this kid doesn’t get your strength until after it’s born.”

“No promises shall be made on that.” He joked, helping carry your bags. “Shall we?”

“Let’s.” You nodded, knowing that it was about to get interesting. You were supposed to see Tony about your house. Which was still a very odd thought.

Thor held your hand when you arrived back on Earth, and squeezed it when a car was waiting for the both of you and Steve to be driven to the new house. You squeezed it back, feeling your engagement ring and smiling. “I’m curious how much of the house is done already. I mean, it can’t be even close to done, but knowing Tony, he had people on it as much as possible.” Steve noted.

You nodded in agreement. “I’m sure he can get a lot done.” You sat in the middle of both men in the car and nervously played with your hands.

Thor reached over and laced his fingers with yours. “It will be alright, little one.” He assured you.

You nodded. “Tony just seemed…” You shrugged. “Really sorry.”

“He said he deserves what he’s feeling.” Steve pointed out. “What did he say to you when dancing?”

You chewed on your lip. “That he loved me.” You looked down.

Neither man knew what to say, both wishing things were easier on you.

You shrugged when they didn’t answer. “It’s too late for that anyway.” You felt like you were trying to convince yourself more than anything.

“Focus on the positive at the moment, little one.” Thor said gently. “There is much to be thankful and joyous for!”

You smiled weakly at him, laying your head on his shoulder. “Thank you.” You stared outside until the house came into view, causing you to sit up in surprise. More had been completed than you could have imagined. As you neared, you spotted Tony standing there, sunglasses on his face, a warm coat, and hands in his pockets.

Steve helped you out when you arrived as Thor went to view the front of the house. You looked at Tony wearily as you got closer to him. “This is so huge.” You looked up to the top.

Tony gave you a soft smile. “I know you and Goldilocks won’t have a small brood, and I know that some of the others may choose to join you.” He shrugged. “There’s room for it all.”

You nodded, still staring in awe. “T-Thank you. I’ll pay you back someday.” You looked at him. “I mean it’ll take a while, but I will.”

“Don’t.” He said simply. “This is a gift. I don’t want you to pay me back. Just be happy. Raise little Gods while trying to keep sane.” He half teased. “I can give you a tour, if you’d like?”

You looked around to find either Thor or Steve but saw that they were also looking in awe or talking to contractors. You looked back at Tony and nodded. “Sure.”

* * *

He led you through the house, pointing out bathrooms (of which there were 3), bedrooms (for some reason, 6 was his number of choice), a library, a play room (already being baby proofed), a kitchen, an indoor (inground) pool, and a few other rooms.

Standing in the living room, you shook your head. “This is so much!” You looked around, then at him. “It really is.”

“I just want the best for you.” He admitted.

You wrapped your arms around yourself, your eyes looking all around. Where was this when you were together? Not the house, of course, but this attitude? Where was it when you were vulnerable, and terrified, when you told them about the baby? You had no idea what to say. You were at a complete loss.

As if he knew what you were thinking, he leaned down and kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry.” He places his hands behind his back. “I can take you back now. The house will be ready in three days tops.”

“Alright.” You nodded. You would need to pack anyway, but you didn’t want to bring that up.

He turned to you and looked as if he was about to say something when Steve and Thor entered, interrupting.

“Little one! Do you like it?” Thor grinned.

You looked over to him, and nodded. “It’s gorgeous, but it’ll take a lot of getting used to.” You admitted.

He nodded and held your hand back to the car as Steve and Tony followed. You kept looking around hoping one day you’d get used to it. “Would you enjoy getting a pet one day, little one?” Thor offered. “Maybe a dog?”

“You want a dog, don’t you?” You teased.

He grinned. “Of course. Only if you would. I’m sure the Captain would enjoy one as well.”

You glanced at Steve. “If he wants to take care of the dog, we can.” You chuckled at Steve’s grin.

“Dogs are mighty.” Thor argued playfully on the drive back to the tower.

“Even the small ones?” Steve joked.

Thor nodded. “Probably even mightier.” They laughed together.

Tony tried not to let his emotions show on his face, aching to hold you. He missed you greatly, but he’d lost you.

Steve eyed him knowingly but looked away before Tony saw him. He got your bags out of the car as Thor led you both into the tower.

Quietly, you moved through the halls, towards your room. The room that you had spent many nights as Tony’s, even when he was away. “Are you alright, little one?” Thor asked gently as you opened your door and took a deep breath.

“Just hitting me I have to pack this room up and it won’t be mine anymore.” You told him gently, looking around.


End file.
